A Princess Request
by Aarana Sky
Summary: A ball is held in honor of the Moon Kingdom...and the scouts go to set the record straight...
1. Chapter 1

Same Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will unless I marry a multi-billionaire and  
buy it...which I hardly doubt. :) As I write this, I am thinking of the funniest Sailor Moon   
Fan Fic in the world! Go find Sailor Moon meets Jerry Springer in the Comedy Section. It is by   
Jessie. Well, enough said, on with the story!  
  
************  
  
The night held an air of excitement as the annual Princess ball was held in honor of the old   
tale of the Moon Kingdom. Many had gathered in the ballroom that had been decorated that   
night in a remanisance of what the humans thought a ball on the moon would have been like.  
Six thrones were placed at the head of the ball for the annual Princess/Prince of the ball   
contest. Little did people know that the contest did not need to be held, because the real   
royals of the night were right at the door.  
  
*****  
  
"How do you think we are going to get in Serena? Do you think that they are just going to let us  
in?"  
  
"I've got it covered Raye. We'll create a distraction!" Serena's eyes lit up, she was the queen   
of distraction. All she had to do was trip and...  
  
"Why don't we just walk in?" Everyone turned to Darien who was pointing to a sign on the door   
'ALL ARE WELCOME'  
  
Serena groaned, "Right, I knew that. Now the hard part, convincing them that we are who we say  
we are."  
  
*****  
  
All in their Finery, Serena and Darien in front, the royal court walked up to the announcer.   
'Please let this work!' Serena thought, as they were about to give their name. The Dance was   
in full swing and the entrance had to be perfect.  
  
"Name" The guy at the Ballroom door asked.  
  
"~Sigh~ Princess Serenity"  
  
The guy looked up 'do these people actually believe that I would think that they were the   
royals?' "Do you people actually believe that I would think that you are the Royals?"  
  
The group sighed; they knew this was not going to be easy. Princess Jupiter couldn't stay quite   
much longer "Alright sir, what proof do you need? Would you like to see the Sailor Scouts, show   
you the Imperium Silver Crystal that is held by the Princess, or are you just going to let us   
in, and ridicule us if we can't prove who we are in front of the crowd?"   
  
The guy was lost in though for a moment. The thought of them being embarrassed did seem   
tempting. He was bored and he needed a good laugh. "All right, I'll let you in. Tell me your  
names and I'll lead you to the wolves. If you really want to follow the game, take the thrones."  
  
The told him their names, and they picked the order in which to go. Serena and Darien were to   
go last.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman." The doorman waited till the room quieted. "It is a great honor to   
introduce the royals. Princess Mercury!" Everyone looked up to see Mercury walk down the stairs,   
walk the walk, and take a throne. The audience was skeptical. "Princess Mars!" Mars then walked   
down to take her place at the throne. "Princess Jupiter...and Princess Venus" by this time, many   
of the people think this is set up, only a very few believe that it is real. "His Royal Highness,  
Past and future Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion." All gasped at the incredibly handsome man   
that walked down the stairs, but waited just before he got to his throne. The other Princesses   
Stood up. "Presenting Her Imperial Highness, Daughter of the great Queen Serenity, and Future   
Queen of all you see, the reason for this ball," the doorman stifled a laugh "Princess Serenity!"  
By the thrones, the other Princesses bowed, and the audience watched, not sure what to do.   
Serenity walked to her Prince, took his hand, and together they went to sit at their rightful   
place on the Throne.   
  
************  
  
  
What'dya think? In the next part we shall see if the Princesses can convince the people of their   
Royal Blood. Hehe. There should be two more parts after this. Enjoy!  



	2. Chapter 2

A Princess Request  
Chapter 1  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
Ok, Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much   
I wish it.   
  
This story takes place sometime after   
Sibling Rivalry, after Serena and Darien   
find out abouthow Reenie is their daughter.   
Enough said.  
  
*****  
  
  
The night held an air of excitement as   
the annual Princess ball was held in honor   
of the old tale of the Moon Kingdom, but   
after many years of telling the tale, it was   
so twisted that when Serena heard it for the   
first time since reliving the memories, she   
knew she had to do something about it. She and   
the other scouts joined together for a meeting.  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
"I know this is probably wrong...but I think   
that we should all go to the ball, as the   
Princesses that we are." Serena stopped and   
looked around at her towards her friends. They   
all looked like they were going to agree. 'Good,   
finally something my way'.  
  
Lita peaked up "Actually I think that's a great idea.   
If you are to one day become the Queen, we might as   
well let them know that we are here, and set the   
record strait once and for all.By the way, does anyone   
remember a Fred? I could swear I heard a Fred was in   
the story I heard when I was younger." the Scouts   
stifled a laugh while shaking their head.  
  
"So it's settled," said Mina, and with a hand in the   
air she yelled "VENUS PRINCESS TRAMSFORMATION!" And   
within a few seconds, she was once again the Princess   
that she used to be. "Cool! Where did that come from?   
Oh well, now your turn, we need to make sure we have   
accessories with our outfits." Everyone but Raye smiled   
at that, then followed her lead."  
  
"MARS PRINCESS TRANSFORMATION!"  
"MERCURY PRINCESS TRANSFORMATION!"  
"JUPITER PRINCESS TRANSFORMATION!"  
and Finally:  
"MOON PRINCESS TRANSFORMATION!"  
  
All in a minute or so, they were all in their finery.   
Serena slipped in in an off-handed way "don't you think  
we should get Prince Darien? He is going to be the future   
King, and deserves to be there..."  
  
With a round of sighs, all agreed, and Serena was normal   
again and off to find her prince.  
  
*****  
  
Darien was talking to Reenie about the next test that she   
was going to have in school when he heard the knock at the   
door. Thinking nothing of it, he went to answer it. He   
almost hesitated to open the door when he saw who it was.   
Seeing her was still too painful. When th love of his life   
was hurting, he was hurting. He loved her more than life   
itself, and would die ten times over than to see her get hurt   
in any way. He had to control himself from reaching towards   
her and kissing her like he would have done when he was still   
involved with her. 'Damn that voice! Why can't we ever have an   
easy love?' "Uh, hi Serena, what are you doing here?"  
  
Serena looked up to see the love of her life, and could not   
help but stare into those eyes of his, the eyes that she   
herself had gotten lost in a billon times, and would gladly   
a billion times more. None other than Reenie interrupted the   
trance that had them both stunned. "Hey you guys, what are   
you doing? Serena, me and Darien were talking!"  
  
Serena turned towards Reenie, mad at the interruption. "What   
are you doing here you little spore? Shouldn't you be off   
playing or something?"  
  
Reenie stuck out her tongue. "You can't tell me what to do,   
you're not my mom yet!" Serena and Reenie had a standoff while   
Darien groaned, waiting for this to end, it didn't.  
  
"All right, that's enough. Now Serena is anything wrong?"  
  
"Well, not really. I wanted to ask you to the Ball tonight."   
Serena looked up shyly to see his reaction, he was stunned.  
  
"Serena, you know I can't..."  
  
Serena didn't let him finish. "But you don't understand how   
important this is. You see this is the annual Princess Ball,   
where they celebrate the life of the Silver Millennium. The   
Scouts and I were talking, and we decided that we should all   
go to represent ourselves and set the record straight. There   
have been many twist and turns to the tale, and half the people   
don'tbelieve the tale anymore. We go, we do a little magic...  
all set! The reason why I asked you is your the Prince to my   
Princess, and it wouldn't be right if I was there and you weren't.   
It wouldn't be a date *yes it is who are you kidding?* its only   
acting. Will you go? Pplleeaassee?Please? Please?"  
  
Darien looked unsure, but she did have a good argument. For as   
far as he knew, there was no Superman during the Silver   
Millennium as he was once led to believe. "Ok, I'll go if it   
stops your wining."  
  
Serena pouted, "I wasn't wining."  
  
Reenie piped up "What will I wear?"  
  
Both Darien and Serena looked at Reenie, for they had   
forgotten she was there. "Reenie, you can't go," Stated   
Serena in a niceish tone "for one you are to young, and   
two you have no connection to the Silver Millennium."  
  
Reenie looked up at Darien to get an appeal. but it was no   
use. All Darien could hear was the muffled, "The one time   
my parents have to agree on something..."   
  
*****  
  
How'd I do? I know, in my last story I said that   
this would be a one parter, But I saw so much   
potential that it became more than one part. As   
said in other stories, you can e-mail me, but I   
won't be able to read them. (Parental rule) but   
if you really want to get your point across, just   
write in the subject line if you love it, hate it,   
or just don't care :)  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A Princess Request  
Chapter 3  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...but I can wish, the only thing that is mine is my story line...  
hint hint ^_^ Ok, I would like to thank everyone for their support of this story...I think. I   
wasn't able to read them, but they looked positive ^_^ I really appreciate it! Ok, on with the   
story. AN: The Moon Kingdom Story part is not of my creation either (I can't write that well!)  
It is from the CCG Rule Book. If you don't know what CCG is, visit my website!   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/PrincessSerenity You should find out some info on that. Also   
the Crescent Moon Wand is still around, I like it ^_^. Ok, now on with the story.  
  
  
**********  
  
Everyone watched in silence as the Royal Court sat down. Everyone refused to speak, not knowing  
whether to believe this or laugh, so they said nothing. Serenity looked left, and looked right,  
seeing all of the scout's nods, Serenity stood up to address the waiting audience.  
  
"Good people. I see that some of you doubt the credibility of our words, but it is hard to  
doubt our actions. We can show you that we are who we say we are. In a part of the legend   
that you did get right was that the princesses were and still are the Sailor Scouts." Serenity  
looked behind her "Scouts Transform." All eyes went from Serenity to the other present   
Princesses to see if they can pull this off.  
  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER"  
"MARS STAR POWER"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER"  
"VENUS STAR POWER"  
"SCOUT POWER!!!!!!!!"  
  
All looked up in awe as they saw the scouts transform. The few skeptics that were left thought   
it was an illusion. "Come on, this can't be rea..."  
  
  
"Shut up! Can't you see they are true?"  
"Yeah! What he said"  
"But..."  
  
Voices flowed towards the stage till understanding anything was impossible. Finally after a few   
minutes, a voice flowed up to the stage that quieted the crowd. "Can you show us more?" All   
eyes went to Serenity, who then held up her wand, which held the Crystal.   
  
"I call upon you guidance and Wisdom, Dear mother of the Moon, Queen Serenity, show yourself so   
that you may be assistance to your daughter!" If you looked close enough, you could see that   
the scouts were trying not to laugh, they were wondering why Serena was over dramatizing this,  
all she had to do was call to her mother...but the crowd seemed to love it.   
  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared! A small figure appeared. She floated above Serenity, showing   
clearly that she was in charge. "Hello all, I have watched how my children over the years have   
grown, and I am pleased. What I am upset about is the mockery that was made of the Moon   
Kingdom. My daughter's sole purpose for coming here was to make people aware of the Legacy that   
still affect you all today, and will in the future. Now listen carefully to what Serenity has   
to say." And with another flash of light, The Queen was gone.  
  
"For effect to this story, I will help you all view the last days of our Moon." With a wave of   
her wand, the room no longer had walls. The walls was the space of the Moon, back in its glory   
days. "Do not worry, we can see all, and them not see us, you will not be harmed in any way. A   
battle is about to begin." Serenity looked back at the scouts and her love, got their nod yet   
again and continued with her tale, the scene following her every word.   
  
"During the Silver Millennium two thousand years ago, the universe was in a state of total   
peace. It was ruled by Queen Serenity who lived in a great palace located at the heart of the  
Moon Kingdom.  
  
Unfortunately this peace was not to endure forever. The Negaverse-a place of hatred, deceit,   
cruelty, torment, and evil-was the direct opposite of the universe of the Moon Kingdom. The   
Negaverse was ruled by an evil and vicious being named Queen Beryl. With the help of the  
powerful Negaforce and the vast Armies of the Negaverse, the Queen planned to conquer the   
entire universe...starting with the Earth and the Moon Kingdom.   
  
During a Lunar Eclipse, Queen Beryl led her minions in an assault against the Moon Kingdom. The   
warriors of the Moon Kingdom were no match for the battle-ready and relentless forces of the   
Negaverse. Four powerful young girls, the princesses of their respective planets, joined   
together in an attempt to defend against the tremendous Negaforce. However, even their attempts  
proved futile.   
  
After the decisive battle, the Negaforce claimed victory. Queen Serenity knew that she could not   
let the Negaverse control the Universe or all would fall into eternal darkness. She drew upon   
her remaining strength and, using the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, purged the universe  
of its invaders. Queen Beryl, the Negaforce, and the great legions of darkness were all sent   
back to the Negaverse. Queen Serenity also sent an Earth Prince, her daughter, and the court   
of princesses one thousand years into the future to present-day Earth, where they would be   
reborn. Queen Serenity gave her life in doing so, allowing her daughter, her people, and her   
universe to live in peace once again. She knew her precious daughter must live on because she  
was destined to be the next Queen of the Universe. Queen Serenity also knew that Queen Beryl   
and the evil forces of the Negaverse would eventually break free of their prison and once   
again threaten the Earth."   
  
Serenity looked up to see the audience absorbed with her words and the scene around her. "So you   
see, the evil has returned and we were summoned. For the last of my proof, I show you the   
Guardian Cats. Luna and Artimus!" All looked towards the door to see two cats walk in. Luna   
perched next to Serenity, while Artimus found his way by Venus.  
"Hello all" Luna said in a loud clear voice that left all stunned. Could this be a trick too? "I  
am the protector for the Princess. I like to welcome you to the annual Ball. Now that this   
matter clear" Her voice left no room for argument "I expect you to enjoy yourselves for the rest  
of the evening. Princess Serenity will add to the decorations to give you a feel of a real ball  
on the Moon. Serenity," Luna turned towards Serenity, "The Luna Pen has another function that I   
have kept from you till now. Shout Luna Scene Transform, it will change the room to however you   
want." Luna smiled, then Serenity smiled.   
  
"LUNA PEN TRANSFORM! MAKE THIS ROOM LIKE A BALL ON THE MOON!" Suddenly the room appeared just as  
she requested it. Everyone was in awe at being witness to this phenomenon. There was tenseness   
in the room, soon broken by a voice that carried along the crowd. All turned towards the Prince   
of the Night. "Princess, may I have this dance?"  
**********  
  
Wow! That was a long one, even for me! I hope you liked it, the next chapter I focus on Serena   
and Darien...I love them together! ^_^ I hope you do too! Bye till next chapter...I am really   
busy for a while, so it won't be till next week...sorry!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

A Princess Request  
Aarana Sky  
Chapter 4  
G  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. A very lucky girl owns them in Japan.   
~Sigh~  
  
Authors Note- I'm am soooo sorry I have not gotten to this chapter in a while, I will tell you   
know all the people that are 15 and under, school and Work DO NOT MIX!!! Running around all day   
from 5 to 9, and then 4 hours of homework is not fun. So today is my day off and I am doing   
this ^_^ I am happy to because I bought the Sailor Moon S Movie today. I liked it. Well,   
enough Jibber Jabber...on with the story ^_^.  
  
************  
  
"Princess may I have this dance?"  
  
Serena looked up to see her only love looking down at her, a wide smile on his face. She said   
the only thing that she could think of. "If you say 'could be our last one...' I would have to   
say no."  
  
Darien looked at Serena in shock, but then quickly remembered that Princess Serena and his   
Serena were two different people...almost.  
  
His Serena  
  
Yes, she was his Serena. His only love, so how was he to continue on as he was? He loved her   
with all of his heart and soul, but knew that he would rather live without her love for a   
lifetime than to live without her for a moment. But there had to be a way. 'We have tonight'   
Darien thought looking at Serena 'that is all that matters at the moment. Later I will think   
about what is supposed to happen, but for now I want to love and be loved freely once more, if   
only for a moment.'  
  
Darien swept Serena in his arms just as a slow waltz began to play. Slowly around the floor the   
two danced, lost in each other's arms and hearts. Without them realizing it, the crowd began to   
part till there was only one couple on the floor. The crowd watched in awe as they saw the   
young couple dance. Entwined as one, with flawless grace, they flew across the floor as if it   
was made for them. Lost in a rhythm as old as time, lost in a love that only they could share.  
  
Darien looked into Serena's eyes and knew then and there that they were meant to be together.   
He finally realized that he would protect her, and that their love was strong enough to overcome   
every obstacle that would be thrown in their way. He vowed to fight anyone that would come in   
their way, even Serena herself if she was unwilling to give their love a second chance...  
  
Serena looked into Darien's eyes and knew that she would never live after this night if he were   
to turn her away again. She knew, without words, that he still loved her. She knew that if he   
were to turn her down yet again her heart would break and never be repaired. She knew that if   
he were to walk away, she would never walk. She loved him with every breath in her body, if   
he could only overcome what was bothering him...  
  
The couple danced in their own world; oblivious to the crowd that eventually resumed their   
dancing, oblivious to the music itself. They danced to their own beat, one that made time stand  
still, that made their love grow stronger. As slow an opening flower, Darien lowered his head   
until his lips brushed Serena's. Together they stood, with thoughts that all came to one   
conclusion, they were one once more.  
  
  
*****  
  
Ok, I so want to hear what all of you think, this time around I will read all of your   
letters ^_^ I kinda like this last part, as sappy and lovish as it is. I have some Ideas for  
the next stories I will write, so keep looking for them ^_^. Also, all of you fan fiction   
writters out there, My website is currently taking Fan Fiction to be published. I know it is  
not nearly as big as ASMR (The best place on earth) but it is quaint and home like ^_^ For   
details, if you are interested, either email me or visit my Web site.  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/PrincessSerenity   
Thank you all for reading my story ^_^ I really appreciate it!   



End file.
